Kristina
Kristina is a hyper intelligent SecuriDog Mark II, or at least she used to be. The SecuriDog Mark II was the bleeding edge genetically engineered and cybernetically enhanced police, security and tactical canine unit. The SecuriDogs look similar to German Shepherds but are far larger and more muscular. They were genegineered for intelligence, voice modulation, and strength with numerous biogenetic enhancements, cyber eyes and ears, and a dataport. They wear a special armored harness with an attached tactical commlink that can assist in carrying various gear for their assigned security team. As a SecuriDog Kristina worked extensively with Lone Star's drug squad and as part of several homicide investigations (where she met her current "hands", Craig Sutter). Kristina and her litter mates were praised, well fed, and encouraged to work toward self betterment (Kristina excelled in several online college courses: military tactics, ancient history, financial management, and several human languages). All of that was before Lone Star decided to gas her and all her siblings as a part of downsizing and ensuring that AresCorp had to use their own inferior DogGuard V3 for Knight Errants canine unit operations. Needless to say Kristina was not pleased when she found out about Lone star's downsizing plans. She and her kennel mate George managed to get a message out to one of her "hands" from her days on the homicide squad, Craig Sutter. Sutter managed to hack in and free her, burning out his highend cyber deck in the process. Only Kristina managed to escape during the "kennel break" and even she was badly wounded by a bullet. Kristina saw many of her kennel mates shot to death by the very Lone Star handlers that had worked with them. This gave her a very low opinion of human trustworthiness and a deep hatred for Lone Star and other security corps. Still, Sutter was good to his word and was waiting there at the gate for her and they made their escape. He wisked her to safety and had her treated at a very high end and discreet vetrinary clinic in Everitt. As a result of her experiences Kristina has decided that Sutter and his family are among the few exceptions to her general rule that humans are worth drek. Kristina now looks after Sutter, trying to keep the foolish ape from getting himself killed. Kristina lives with the Sutter family, gets on very well with Sutter's wife Kioko, and was instrumental in helping raise the Sutter daughters Mia and Rain. Kristina accompanies Sutter in many of his shadow activites, using her high tech skills and her superior intellect to get the job done where no ape could. She is no fool though and always demands a cut of the earnings, which she carefully invests in protected Saeder-Krupp certified bonds. Despite their very close working relationship Craig Sutter is never willing to bring Kristina to the Dirty Jack as he knows she is more loyal to Kioko than she is to him and will doubtless tell on him if he gets drunk or flirts with some pretty runner.